1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chassis of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A circuit board is fixed to a computer chassis through a plurality of supporting posts. When there is a need to fix another circuit board having a different size, the supporting posts should be replaced with other supporting posts. However, in most cases, the supporting posts are integrally formed with the chassis, which can be difficult and inconvenient to replace.